lucky star: a Matthew Gray Gubler fanfiction
by SlenderMyBlenderMan
Summary: Chastity Brown was an extra on criminal minds. She always wanted to act but knew she'd never make it big so she stuck to extra roles. Surprisingly she had a speaking role but not a very big one, she would be playing a prostitute who hit on Spencer Reid behind an Ally, oh great. Chastity rolled her eyes at the idea. She was kind of nervous to meet the cast of criminal minds.
1. Chapter 1

lucky star: a Matthew Gray Gubler fan fiction Chapter: 1

A/N: i wanted to do a Matthew fan fiction so here it is! I don't know how long it is going to be but it's not just one chapter.

Chastity Brown was an extra on criminal minds. She always wanted to act but knew she'd never make it big so she stuck to extra roles. Surprisingly she had a speaking role but not a very big one, she would be playing a prostitute who hit on Spencer Reid behind an Ally, oh great. Chastity rolled her eyes at the idea. She was kind of nervous to meet the cast of criminal minds because she was such a huge fan of all of them. The costume department had her dressed in a firetruck red dress that went way above the knee. They had taken her bright red hair (that was obviously dyed) and straitened it down to her chest. She looked like Jessica rabbit..well, if she was a prostitute. It was 5 minutes to the scene so she took a seat. "Um, excuse me. Not to sound rude but that was my seat..I'm actually sure it has my name on it" she felt so stupid. She should have Checked. She got up to look at the name on the back. Chastity nearly choked on her tongue when she looked at the name it read Matthew Gray Gubler..which meant the man infront of her was.. She looked up at the man to confirm her worries, he was indeed Matthew gray Gubler.

She must of looked like an idiot staring at him with her mouth agape. "I'm so sorry, !" He chuckled at her "call me Matthew and it's alright don't beat yourself up about it" The director had informed us all it was time for the scene. "You scared?" I smiled at Matthew and shook my head "nah, i acted before just never in front of a big crowed" her heart was pounding In fear "don't worry I'll help you through it"

**scene**

"We need to find Lisa shaw, She was the last person to see Carla Mctorrence alive" Morgan told Reid as they walked down the back of Park City Drive. They approached a women with bright red hair. Spencer cleared his throat before speaking "we're looking for a Lisa Shaw" the prostitute smiled "you're looking at her" both Morgan and Reid explained to her about Clara's disappearance. "Last week she went with a guy in a black SUV..you're pretty cute" she winked at Spencer, Reid blushed but brushed it off "do you know what this man looked like and where they went?" She traced her hand down Spencer's chest "he was tall and very handsome, like you.." Morgan spoke up "thank you for your time" she smiled "no problem, if you ever want a good time you know where to find me!"

**end scene**

The director called cut after doing the scene. It had taken her 5 times to get it right but Matthew helped her through it. He was an extremely nice guy. "Hey, I never caught your name!" He yelled to Chastity across the parking lot. "Chastity!" She called back to him as she hopped into her car. She started the engine only to see him running to her car "wait!" He was panting but smiling at the same time. Had she done something wrong? "I never got your number Chastity" Chastity was completely star struck, why would Matthew Gray Gubler of all people want her number? They swapped phones typing in each others number. "Can I call you tonight?" Matthew wanted to call her? Why? What was the catch? "Yeah. of course you can" he smiled down at Chastity. He was so tall and lanky with medium length hair, while she was short and busty but not Unattractive. She said her final good byes before taking off back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

lucky star: a Matthew Gray Gubler fanfiction Chapter: 2

Not even an hour later her phone when off it was a text from Matthew

**Text Conversation**

Matthew: You looked really pretty today.

Chastity: Thank U!

Matthew: do you want to come over to my place for dinner or a movie?

Chasity: I already ate but idk..

Matthew: oh come on, I'll come get you

**End Of Text Conversation**

Chastity had given Matthew her address. Her head was reeling as she was quick to get ready. She threw on a black tank top and black yoga pants with some white sandals, she brushed out her hair and waited to be picked up outside of her apartment. It was only 5 minutes till a car pulled up along side her. "Need a ride, miss?" she smiled at Matthew before hopping into the car along side of him. "Thanks for picking me up" Chastity winked and she swore she saw him turn ten shades of red.

When Chastity arrived at Matthew place She sat down in one of his chairs. "Umm I don't mean to be rude but that's my chair" he teased. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Gubler I didn't see your name on the back of it!" The two started to laugh uncontrollably until Matthew ended the fit of giggles "what movie would you like to watch?" She sat on the couch next to him "well, what movies do you have selected for tonight?" He smiled before replying "Elvira:Mistress Of The Dark, Spies Like Us, and Mary Poppins!" Chastity wasn't sure what to pick but she really liked Elvira "how about the Elvira one" The movie was halfway through and she wasn't sure what even happened she had found herself staring off at Matthew which she had no idea she was doing and she thanked the heavens he was to heavy into the movie to notice.

When the movie finally ended she wanted to ask him something but was afraid of what he would say "Matthew?" He hummed in response looking at her intently. "We only met today and you wanted to hang out with me, Why?" There was a pause until he leaned his face closer to hers. Her mind screamed at her to run! Run now and don't look back, he wants something from you! He's only going to use you! "Mathew w-" he breathed against her lips. She felt a shiver from her head to her toes travel through her spin at the sensation. "Matthew I can't!" Chastity jumped up from her seat "take me home!" She sounded like a nervous wreck "I'm so sorry I didn't-" she cut him off with a wave of her hand "it's fine just, take me home" the car ride was awkwardly silent as they drove through the night. Honestly, Chastity had wanted Matthew to kiss her but she had never kissed a man before, which completely Embarrassed her considering she was 2 3 years old. They pulled off onto the side. "What happened in there?" Chastity didn't know how to respond to that. She turned towards him only to be at a loss for words "Matthew I.." This time he didn't wait or was he gentle as he captured her lips. She never felt anything like it before. Her body was screaming for him she wanted him. Matthew pulled away to whisper against her lips "I like you, Chastity" Chastity could feel her heart beat against her chest as she made eye contact with him "I like you too, Matthew" before he could say anything else, Chastity jumped out of the car and headed for her apartment.


End file.
